


Let Them Talk

by FreeDaddyMozart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeDaddyMozart/pseuds/FreeDaddyMozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Terushima run into each other at the Miyagi prelims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Talk

“It feels good to be back.”

Suga inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar atmosphere. “Yeah,” he agreed. Teams from all over the region, high spirited and minds set on winning, were roaming the lobby and hallways. The barely muffled cheers and squeaking of new sneakers sounding from the gym made his stomach flutter nervously. It was a good feeling he had learned to tell himself. “I’m excited.”

Daichi made a small, reassuring noise and nodded. “We practiced so hard this time, prelims aren’t going to be an issue. The others should know that, too. Overconfidence is never good, but those guys… ” Suga had to sigh at that. “I know.”

Luckily, Hinata hadn’t caused any problems on their bus ride, but their Little Giant had fled to the restrooms as soon as they had set up their small camp. Yamaguchi was having a hard time keeping it together, too, and Asahi…

“I thought he was concentrating on the match, but apparently he was just trying not to throw up,” Suga said, as they passed another team that was doing stretches on the floor. Daichi was looking for a sign post or someone that looked like they knew their way around. Following close by, Suga continued, “can you imagine what it’s gonna be like for him next year in college?”

“I’m a little worried, too,” Daichi admitted. “We’ll just have to look out for – ah, I think it’s down there!” They went down the staircase and finally found the desk in front of another big copy of the program. Coach Ukai and Daichi had already signed them in earlier in the lobby, but after they had settled in, Kageyama had spilled his milk over their little pamphlet of the tournament program. Instead of rejoining the end of the queue, the captain had decided to go and look for another desk, and let the others clean up the mess. Suga, happy for the distraction, elected not to point out that in the time it had taken them to find the other desk, they could have gotten ten copies, had they just gone back the way they came.

At least there were only three people in front of them this time. As his best friend studied the lines and names on the board once more, Suga let his eyes wander. It was a lot quieter here. The noises from the gym were barely audible anymore, and he spotted maybe a handful of other pairs and small groups of three, passing by, or waiting outside the bathroom down the hallway.

The boy in front of them let out a strained sigh, earning him a shove and a stare from the girl next to him. In front of the two, an older man was gesturing to both of the girls behind the desk, who were trying to give him directions on a map he had brought. Their forced smiles and helpless looks, made it easy to guess that they had been trying for a while now, apparently unsuccessful. Daichi shuffled next to him and gave him a shrug, as he let his bag slide to the floor. It seemed as though this would take a while.

When he turned back to look around, he noticed two boys standing next to the staircase. One was wearing a black, one a red shirt, but they were both wearing yellow sweatpants. That had to be their team’s color. The boy in black was tall and had messy brown hair, a lot like Yamaguchi’s, but Suga quickly moved his focus away and onto his teammate.

This was another reason he enjoyed tournaments: tall and _fit_ guys in tight shorts, usually with sweat glistening on their skin, making their clothes stick to their bodies. This guy was not wearing shorts, nor were his clothes awfully revealing, but his blond undercut, pierced ears, and the casual way he held himself certainly made up for it. Suga wouldn’t mind getting up close and personal with that one one bit.

The guy had noticed him now and was staring back at him. Caught, he was about to look away and shake it off, but then reconsidered. A little looking couldn’t hurt, right? Straight guys looked at each other all the time. He held his gaze. The guy winked at him.

… No way!

Suga raised his hand to point at himself, raising his eyebrows in confusion. The guy in the black shirt looked at Suga, then at his friend, and then back at Suga. He giggled and gave his teammate a swat on the head. The blond guy yelped a little, but gave Suga a confident grin and nodded. Suga couldn’t believe it. He smiled back.

“What the hell?” He jumped at Daichi’s tone, and started sputtering out an apology, but Daichi’s irritated look was directed at the two guys, not at him.

“Why do those guys keep looking over here?”

Suga’s face turned hot. “No idea,” he laughed awkwardly and too loud, “you’re probably imagining things.” He put his hands on Daichi’s back and pushed him forward. “Come on, it’s our turn, get the program.”

Daichi huffed, but complied. He took a couple of red booklets from the pile and thanked the girls behind the desk. Suga glanced over his shoulder to see both guys grinning now. When they noticed him, the guy with the undercut bit his lip and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at him. Suga smiled again and gave a small wave.

“No, they are definitely talking about us!” Daichi had turned around again to see the two guys grinning and talking to each other. Not even Daichi the Dense would miss something like that, he supposed.

“Should I go over there and say something?” When he stepped forward, Suga’s eyes widened in horror and he clutched onto his friend’s arm again. They were laughing now, and Suga could feel Daichi getting mad.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Daichi,” he started pushing him away from the desk, “don’t start a fight. Let’s get back to the others.”

Daichi knew he was right of course, and when the two boys turned away and resumed talking to each other, he let it go. They started walking, but before they reached the other staircase leading them back the way they came, they passed the men’s restroom. Daichi stopped.

“Actually, let me just use the bathroom, okay?”

Suga nodded and reached out to hold his bag while Daichi took off his jacket and hung it over Suga’s shoulder, “sure.”

Just as the door closed behind his captain, Suga felt a light tap on his back and turned around.

Up close like this, he was even more attractive. One arm at his side, the other extended to the wall, he was leaning over Suga, brown eyes shining with a challenging spark.

“Hey, beautiful. What’s your name?”

Was that a tongue piercing? He was pretty sure Karasuno wouldn’t allow their students to look like this. A real shame.

“Suga,” he answered, as he let his eyes slide away from the light tousles of dyed hair, over the black studs in both of his earlobes, down to the broad shoulders, and to his toned arms. The guy grinned at the unabashed ogling.

“Like what you see, Suga?”

Suga felt his face getting hotter again and ducked his head to look at his shoes, not trusting his voice. After a quick second however, he cleared his throat, looked back up at the guy, and nodded assertively.

"Um, uhh, y-yeah," a small cough, "I do."

Since he had already gotten this far, Suga figured there was no point in beating around the bush now. There wasn't that much to lose after all. Besides, this guy didn’t seem like the type to mind. On the contrary, he leaned in even closer, fingers brushing against Suga’s, an even wider grin showing off his teeth.

“Then why don’t you hurry and give me your number before your boyfriend comes back?”

He felt goosebumps flaring up, as the other’s cool fingers slowly slid up his arm and over his chest. The guy rested his hand on Suga’s shoulder and started playing with his strands of silvery hair. There was an exited tingle in his chest as his heart started beating faster.

“I’m Terushima Yuuji, Johzenji’s captain,” he said.

Suga couldn’t remember the last time somebody had come on to him this strong, and he was sure nobody this hot had ever flirted with him at all. It felt _good_. When Terushima let go of him and pulled out his phone, he readily typed in his number and name.

“Awesome,” Terushima grinned, “have fun playing today.” He stepped back and walked past him, not before winking one more time. His tall friend, who Suga hadn’t even noticed standing a few steps behind them, nodded at Suga and followed Terushima out of the hallway.

As he watched them leave, the bathroom door opened again and Daichi stepped out.

“Are you okay? Your face is all red,” Daichi wondered, as he took back his bag.

“I’m just a little warm,” Suga replied and gestured at Daichi’s jacket over his shoulder.

“Oh, sorry,” Daichi said, and quickly took it back. “Let’s get back to the others then.”

“Let’s.”


End file.
